1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to nestable and stackable container assemblies formed of molded plastic material, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, or the like, for use in storing and transporting goods. The invention is particularly directed to the transport and storage of a fluid-containing bag in a reusable container assembly. Such fluid-containing bags are commonly used to transport and store unstable bulk commodities such as, for example, beverage syrups or post mixes. In this regard, the present invention is directed to a lidded container assembly comprised of a substantially rectangular open-top container which may have a fluid-containing bag disposed therein. The container assembly of the present invention is provided with a means for evidencing tampering with the contents thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,587, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a reusable container particularly adapted for use in a beverage syrup delivery system. The container comprises an open-top body that is formed, for example, of high-density polyethylene and is adapted to receive a fluid-containing bag. The container is capable of both stacking and nesting. In order to accommodate exposure of a spout attached to the fluid-containing bag, the container, preferably on one end wall, is provided with an opening designed to permit release of the spout from the container. The container is further provided with a means for fixing the spout to the container for ready access when the fluid in the bag is to be discharged.
The container of U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,587, although constituting a significant improvement over comparable boxes or containers of the prior art, suffers from certain drawbacks. Initially, because the container is open-topped, it is susceptible to tampering with the contents therein, and the fluid-containing bags are exposed to possible damage during storage or shipment. Additionally, the fluid-like nature of the bags gives them a tendency to migrate out of the boxes while traversing conveyors along steep inclines.